The Dream
by Drake S. Hellion
Summary: "She's been having this recurring dream for almost a full month now," Ren explained to the gathered members of team RWBY and JNPR. The Dream itself when it first started some nights ago, and what made it so memorable that Nora kept having it for the better part of said month. RenxNora with cameos by others members of team JNPR and a teacher! RnR! Fluffy! Oneshot.


**The Dream**

_**Author Note. **__A oneshot about Team JNPR that focuses on Ren and Nora and her recurring dream that just popped into my head, figure I'd take a break from sci-fi (ROCKET LOCKERS!) and type this out. Enjoy!_

**Start!**

It all started the better part of four weeks ago inside the room of team JNPR, on a moonlit fateful night in the bed of one Nora Valkyrie, who was dressed in her sleeping attire and snoozing the hours of the night away like a sleeping child. A content, excited smile on her sleeping face and shifting ever so slightly…

Then, her eyes widened and she shot up and shouted at the top of her lungs. "Yes!"

Then… Hell was unleashed.

The shout startled the other members of team JNPR. The first was Jaune, who yelped and reached for a sword that wasn't at his hip, he groggily shouted. "To arms!" before he tumbled off his bed with a very undignified thud and pained grown. "Oww…"

The next was Phyrrha who sat up and clutched her blanket to her chest, looking around in tired alertness for any threat inside their slightly cramped room. Finding none, she yawned and looked at Juane on the floor, who was still holding a sleep sword.

She didn't have the mind power to ask.

And then, Lie Ren, or just Ren, chose this time to wake up. His eyes opened slowly, he yawned and rolled onto his back before sitting up and stretching his arms out with another, smaller yawn and his pink hues took in the scene, his sleep addled mind piecing it all together until finally. "Nora…"

The hyperactive redhead looked around, having seen the entire thing unfold, gave them each a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of her head. "Hehe… sorry team! Just… didn't mean to shout yes, well, I meant to shout it, just not _shout_ shout, y'know? In the dream… not out here." she began her ramble.

Ren blinked. "Nora." he said more loudly, hoping to interrupt her before she got into a roll. He failed.

"Because that would wake you all up, and it did! Not to be mean, because I'm sooo not. And it was an accident, the shouting, not the yes part. Well, guess they're the same thing-"

"Nora!" Ren half shouted, finally finding the energy to raise his voice about "quiet" and into "Nora ramble stop" volume.

"Yeeeesss Ren?" Nora replied, giving him her full attention and a greeting smile as if he had been the one to wake up of his own accord.

The normally quiet boy gave his best friend a stare before shaking his head and swinging his legs over the side of his bed and revealing his normal pants that he wore. Sides his green jacket and socks, he was in his normal attire. He stood, grabbing his socks on the floor beside his bed with another small yawn.

Nora stared, then she grinned wider and shifted on her bed like an excited child who was just told they were going to the local toystore and they could one thing from the shelves. She quickly hopped out of bed, or rather zipped, seeing as when Pyrrha and Jaune, who had finally fully realised he was swinging a sleep sword, looked over to try and spot Nora, they briefly caught her blanket collapsing now that the person under it was gone.

She was at Ren's side, half dressed, in her skirt and a simple pink tank top loosely on. Her own socks on as well and she was grabbing her jacket.

"Where are you two going?" Pyrrha asked, tilting her head a bit at the pair as they got ready to leave.

"A walk," Ren replied, slipping his socks on and then when he saw her curious expression he explained. "When Nora wakes up, it takes awhile for her to feel tired again."

Nora took this time to cut in. "And when Ren and I used to sleep together he would always take me for walks to help burn off the energy quicker!" She grinned widely, looking at the other two members of the team.

"Ohhh." Jaune said slowly, still a bit slow from suddenly waking up. "So, should we just leave the door unlocked or are you taking your keys?" he offered with a tired smile.

"We've got our keys!" Nora lifted hers… from where? Only the creator and the Author could begin to guess.

Ren dug into his pocket and pulled his out before slipping on his jacket and shoes. In moments, they were exiting the room and the door locked behind them. Now, they were in the shadowed halls of the prestigious Beacon Academy.

"So, where we going to first, Ren?" Nora sang from beside him, hands behind her back and leaning over to him.

"Hmm…" Ren hummed thoughtfully a moment. "Lets go to the courtyard first, we'll double back and pass the library then." he said, giving another soft yawn.

"Got it!" Nora saluted with a semi serious face.

And together they were off, Ren casually walking along… and Nora skipping beside him.

* * *

They were just beginning to pass the cafeteria when Nora began to explain the middle of her dream that had caused her to wake them all up. "And then you and I made a killing off the pelts!" She grinned at him, eyes glinting softly as they passed a window.

He turned his head to her, the glow of the moon behind him from the window giving his pink hues and streak of hair a soft glow as opposed to his dark hair. She blinked, her cheeks flushing slightly as her smile softened. Nora had said it many times, she could and would say, or think, it again. Ren was handsome and in the right light, very handsome.

"-ra?"

She blinked, then looked at him, he was waving a hand at her. "Huh?"

"I asked why you shouted yes, you never explained that," Ren said, giving her a raised brow and small tilt of his head while he raised a hand to move some hair from his eyes.

"Oh!" Nora said, grinning with a sudden nervous posture. "I just asked you a question and you said yes!" she hastily explained, waving her hands a bit. "It wasn't really that important."

"Then why scream yes when I agreed?" he asked.

_Curse his fast mind_! Nora thought. _Think of a good lie! A lie so good he'd never suspect it was a lie! _She thought fast, almost nodded and said. "I asked if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat since I was really, really, _Reeeaaaally_ hungry and you said yes after a long pause and I thought you would say no, so… yup!" she grinned widely.

Ren stared at her a long while and as they stopped to stand there she was beginning to feel her resolve break as he continued to stare at her with those pink hues of his, his eyes moving over her face as if taking in every little detail in and committing to memory. She was about to crack and tell him the truth when he finally moved.

His hand raised and she watched it go closer up to her face, the tips of his fingers brushed her skin and smoothly moved along, she blushed at his touch and he swept some stray strands of her hair to the side back into place. He spoke after removing his hand from her personnel space.

"Would you like to grab something to eat from the cafeteria?" he asked, giving her a brief smile. "I'm sure they won't mind if we do… especially if we sneak in."

Nora stared at him, eyes widening a bit as he suggested it, she almost tackled him with a hug at the question.

"_You want to go to dinner with our fortune, Nora?" Ren had asked her in her dream, giving her the same rare and dashing smile he would reserve only for her._

"Yes!" Nora squealed.

She moved forward, wrapping her arms around his chest and hugging him close while putting her weight against him. With a grunt of surprise they tumbled, but she barely felt the impact since she had something nice to land on, she snuggled his chest, one of his legs between hers while the other was off to the side. His hands lay off to the sides, until the rested at her sides

Nora looked up, smiling at him as he stared down at her. Her cheeks flushed again, noting the way he stared back at her, eyes glowing softly again as if he was using his aura. Their breaths mingled together, soft heat between them, Ren stared a moment longer.

She slid upwards against him until their noses were almost touching, he gave a soft breath of surprise at her movement and she almost smiled wider. She could see every detail, even in the shadowy hall they were in she could spot every detail of his pink hues as they gazed back at her.

"Nora…" Ren breathed softly, a soft pulse moved through her with the breathy voice he used with her name.

"Hmm?" she hummed back at him with curiosity.

Ren opened his mouth to speak.

"Ah! Young love blossoming under such a beautiful a night!"

That caused them both to jump, Nora's knee, in her haste, went up and rammed Ren in a place that made the normally quiet boy squeak with pain and face scrunch up in the feeling. Enough so for him to flinch up and head butt her chin with his eye.

Standing there in his uniform with his arms behind his back as if he had always been there was non other than Professor Mustache, sorry, Port. (But really, that thing could be a parasite controlling a human…just saying.) with, they assumed, a smile on his face. "It warms my heart to see such things are still possible even in the midst of training to become warriors!" he went on as if they weren't both recoiling in pain.

"Now! I shall leave you be! I must return to my patrol…" he paused, then raised a hand. "And stay vigilant." that said, he turned on his heel and walked away.

Ren and Nora stared after him. Nora sighed, mood was killed! She could have-

"Food… now?" Ren asked, wincing a bit.

"Yeah," Nora instantly brightened at the offer for food. "To the cafeteria!" with a poof, she was off him, pulling him up and dragging him along down the hall... despite the cafeteria door having been right beside them and now moving steadily further away.

Ren smiled at the back of her head, she smiled at the trail ahead of them and with one mind they both thought. _Ah well, next time._

**The End**

_So, there it is, not exactly too good, I think. I hope I got their characters down well enough, also, yes. I ship RenXNora. They';re just… awesome._


End file.
